The nine tailed running back
by iamalex117
Summary: Naruto gets chased out of the Hidden leaf village by Mizuki the day before he became a genin. Now having passed through the veil Naruto is in the modern world in the Kanto region of Japan.
1. Prologue

I don't own Naruto but I do own Eye shield

Himura: *eye twinkle* DEATH PENALTY

*Massive explosion occurs*

I correct my earlier statement Himura owns Eye shield 21

Himura: Ya-Ha

* * *

The rain was constant and the downpour seemed to increase with every step that Naruto took. Naruto was soaking wet and downright miserable, thanks to the incident that had happened two weeks ago he was on the run having finally figured out why he was hated by everyone in his village.

(FLASHBACK)

"Naruto you know why everyone in the village hates you.....you don't do you it's a secret because they are afraid of you." Mizuki began as he finished off a badly wounded Iruka with another giant shuriken.

"You see the reason is because years ago on your birthday the Kyuubi the lord of demons attacked the village. The 4th Hokage sealed the beast inside you and died doing so. You see you are not only the Kyuubi but also the one who killed the hero of our village you see now why you will die hmm?" Mizuki glared at a shaking and weeping Naruto, as he got ready to throw his giant shuriken at Naruto and hopefully, finally kill the Kyuubi.

* * *

Naruto's world suddenly turned dark and he found himself standing in a sewer that had a massive gate that was held shut by a seal.

"So my container finally discovers my existence hehehe." A demonic pair of eyes leered out and looked at an unmoving Naruto.

"Mizuki is right you do hold the might Kyuubi brat, however since i have ruined your life i have decided that in return for some recognition and freedom I will assist you in your dreams, though right now i suggest running away so you don't die." Kyuubi finished looking at the still unmoving child before him and after several seconds of inactivity a massive roar shook Naruto out of his thinking.

"Brat run away and I will show you a place where your powers will not only be wanted but openly flaunted and you will be adored by all." Kyuubi inwardly smiled as he saw Naruto slowly stop crying and give him a quick nod of acceptance to his plan.

* * *

In an instant Naruto turned and ran away leaving a trail of broken tree limbs and a red afterimage a sign of high speed. Naruto ran for as long as he could the Kyuubi aiding him and replenishing his strength and stamina as soon as it was used. Finally after several long hours Naruto finally got a hold of his emotions and suddenly stopped causing a massive crater in the ground from his sudden stop.

The Kyuubi said nothing knowing the boy was horribly confused and lost and anything it said would tip the boy over the edge. Having made some unknown mental decision Naruto suddenly blurred again heading in the same direction but this time had a purpose in mind.

(END FLASHBACK)

Naruto was overlooking a great cliff facing an ocean that seemed to stretch forever. Naruto smirked knowing this to be the veil that hid the ninja world from the rest of the world.

_Just remember your end of the bargain, otherwise you can expect lots of pain and no peace, got that. _The Kyuubi's thoughts boradcasted to Naruto who simply nodded knowing he was going to hold up his end as he promised.

With no hesitation and a face filled with excitement Naruto stepped off the edge of the cliff and began to fall, Naruto was a bit worried now having not expect that part as the seconds passed by Naruto began anticipating his impact with the ground. Seconds before impact a portal opened and Naruto shot through to the other side and then promptly hit soft. wet dirt.

"Ouch, that hurt." Naruto then stood up to try and see where he was, which was a good decision, but a very bad one from where he was. Slipping on wet mud he landed into a raging river that quickly took him down stream. Suddenly the roar of a waterfall could be heard and soon the end was in sight and Naruto went sailing off the end.

"Kami I hate you," a furious Naruto was yelling all the way down to the bottom. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed him before he could impact into the shallow pool at the bottom.

"Yo trash, that's not a good way to spy" A voice was saying from above. Naruto looked up and saw a terrifying man with dreadlocks and green glasses looking at him with eyes that were strangely empty, almost as if he wasn't there at all. Naruto started shivering from the cold from the water and the man that was holding him.

"Agon please let go of the boy he is obviously not a spy considering the fact that he wears an orange jump suit." A wise old man said as he was walking out to see what the commotion was. The old man took one look at the boy and quickly figured out the likely cause of the boy's sudden appearance.

"Tch, bye trash" Agon said before throwing him onto solid ground again. Naruto slid to a stop cuts everywhere when he landed next to Ikkyu who could tell by the shape the boy was in that he had been beaten and had been running away from something for a long time. What really shook him to the core was the fact that the many small cuts all over Naruto's body began to rapidly heal right in front of his eyes.

"Sumito-senpai I think you should recruit this boy to the team" Ikkyu then glanced over at the old man who simply sighed before coming to a decision.

"Boy what is your name" Sumito asked the boy who had been covered with a blanket, which partially stopped the shaking from the cold water.

"Naruto.....Naruto Uzumaki sir." Naruto replied having used proper names since even he could recognize the gravity of the situation.

"Well Naruto I offer you a choice. If you can get past Agon once I will allow you to join the school and the football team." Naruto's confused look at the word football made Sumito sigh and grab a football and walking over he handed the ball to Naruto.

"Your task" The old man began as he led Naruto to the practice field where Agon was already waiting for him. "Is to stay within these two white lines, carry the ball the entire time and get past him" The old man finished by pointing at a grinning and excited Agon.

Naruto suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine it was as if the shinigami himself had put his scythe around his neck and was just waiting to kill him. Never the less Naruto quickly put on the pads offered and walked out to the field standing a mere five yards away from a waiting Agon.

"You ready trash?" Agon sneered as he waited for Naruto to attack. Naruto suddenly grinned his trademark fox smile and charged toward Agon at blistering speed. The two collided with a huge explosion of dust, dirt, and debris, which made the task of seeing who was the winner impossible. Just as suddenly as the dust cloud appeared the smoke cleared revealing the two figures.

* * *

Muahahaha cliffy of doom, let me know what you think, any suggestions, and ideas, etc.

Do it or I will give Himura permission to DEATH PENALTY you. YA-HA


	2. Prelude to Darkness

Naruto, Agon, and Ikkyu were walking down a rather long hallway. They were all dressed in tan martial arts vests with black pants, which was the standard clothes set for the Shinryuuji Naga's and had one not looked higher at the wearers heads they would have seemed be clones of each other but the most striking difference was the hair. Agon's dreadlocks were numerous and had grown out a bit. Naruto still had his spiky blond hair as every attempt to cut it resulted in it growing back within an hour much like Agon's but with a different reason behind it.

"Agon-sensei why do we even bother, nobody but trash is here at this tournament." Naruto complained loudly as he remembered the brutal way his training was interrupted only to find out that he was to accompany Agon to draw the Naga's starting position for the Kantou tournament.

* * *

(FLASH BACK)

* * *

Naruto was on one of the many practice fields the school had trying to perfect the latest move he had seen. The stands despite being limited to only a hundred or so seats were filled to the max with near identical copies of the himself and Naruto himself was surrounded by twenty one copies of himself who were evenly split between being against and with him.

"Set...HUT...HUT...HIKE" a clone yelled and the ball was snapped ten men smashed into each other with intent of pushing the other into the ground. The clones were evenly matched being the same size, weight, and power the only difference was in the technique department which was what Naruto was aiming for. Suddenly a clone went flying away with the speed that a strong man might throw a rock.

"Ha-ha spiders poison perfect..poof the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke as a rock thrown from the stands hit the clone dispelling and sharing the information amongst the others who had ended the play. A clone from the stands hopped over already in full gear and joined the team making the numbers even again. Agon, accompanied by Unsui, and Ikkyu arrived upon hearing the shouts of success from their blond haired friend.

"Naruto's practicing with himself again, crazy kid never seems to take a break" Unsui stated as the trio watched Naruto's practice continue not having realized Naruto was aware of their presence and they were about to fall victim to a clever prank. Agon noticed a clone subtly dispelling himself to make everyone aware and Agon had a sudden grin on his face as he sensed the blonds mood change.

**"HENGE"**an opposing player shouted and the smoke cleared to reveal Agon facing off against Naruto in an obvious attempt at an ace showdown.

"tch that kid is going to die if he does what I think he is about to." Agon muttered loud enough for his two companions to hear him who continued to carry on the conversation regardless.

"Ever since we showed him the dragon fly he keeps trying to perfect his role in it so he can be involved in the golden dragon fly." Unsui was impressed though as he saw the subtle changes in the way the play was done, clearly showing the amount of practice Naruto had put into the training as the clones looked like professionals in the way they set themselves and Unsui had no doubt that Naruto could throw almost as well as him.

"HUT....HUT....HIKE" a clone yelled and the ball snapped the only real Naruto on the field. He quickly ran around the line on the right side obviously trying to match up with the Agon look alike.

Naruto sprinted forward to Agon whose hand was already in a downward chopping motion. The blow impacted and Naruto disappeared leaving only a small leaf in his place and sprinted past the Agon and easily made it past the few defenders having a clear path to the end zone near the entrance the trio was at.

"That's it the kids dead" Agon suddenly sprinted out onto the field already racing full speed toward Naruto whose grin was replaced by a serious face.

"Here they go again, wonder which move Naruto is going to use this time?" Ikkyu muttered having seen the scene before them hundreds of times before. Unsui didn't comment and merely watched the pair close the gap till the last second.

**"Trident Tackle" **Naruto yelled as he combined Riku's rodeo drive with Shin's legendary spear tackle to form the Trident Tackle. The hand closed rapidly being mere inches when Agon decided to end this little game.

"Not bad Naruto if this hits it would be equal to Shin's tackle...too bad it won't hit." Agon then proceeded to roll around the arm deflecting it as he did so and sent his other arm crashing down on Naruto's shoulder causing Naruto to crash into the ground instantly. Several tense seconds past as the popping sound of a shoulder being put back in its socket was heard. Agon losing patience lifted the boy up and removed his helmet.

"Naruto we are going to draw our spot for the Kantou Tournament so pack your things cause we are leaving in an hour." Agon then unceremoniously dropped Naruto into the ground again and walked off.

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

Agon pushed open the door to the room and cast his sun glass covered eyes over the opposition finding nothing but trash in a vast majority of the room. He then noticed that they were the last team to arrive and they were waiting on his teams arrival.

"Now that everyone is here we can officially start the drawing for the tournament." an announcer stated.

Agon, Ikkyu, Unsui, and Naruto walked toward the center of the room the other teams unconsciously retreating in fear of Agon who was known everywhere as the man loved by the gods as his talent was obvious to everyone in the room.

"Representing Tokyo, the Seibu Wild Gunmans" Riku walked over to the box holding the mini footballs with numbers on them and with a quick rummage pulled out the first ball of the number two ball, and in short order a stick of the Wild Gunmans logo was in the number two position.

"Seibu's on the left side of the tournament bracket" Sena commented, Monta went to ask what that meant but Suzana quickly sent a fist into Monta's head causing him to crash into the floor.

"Sena pick a spot on the other bracket so we can play at the finals." Riku stated before walking away leaving a dreaming Sena in his wake. The announcer continued onto the next team of the tournament one that had the firepower to rival the Deimon Devil Bats.

"Representing the SIC (Saitana Ibaraki Chika) District its the Hankushu Dinosaurs." At the invitation Marco walked up to the podium and reached into the box and pulled out the number one ball already cursing his bad fortunes. _Dang it we are playing Seibu right off the bat that's not a team I want to play._ Marco inwardly grimaced at the development as he sat back down in his seat to return to drink.

Agon and Naruto watched with interest as Sena reached into the box and pulled out the number eight ball. As Sena returned to his seat Naruto's sensitive ears overheard Marco's attempt to switch balls with Sena and almost laughed out loud when Otawara picking the number number three ball killed that route for Marco.

"Representing Kanagawa the Shinryuji Naga's." Naruto hurried to grab a ball as he could already sense Agon's killing intent and had a really good idea on who the target was. Naruto suddenly found the ball being ripped from his hands by Agon and was sent face first into the floor as Agon sent it sailing toward Sena who barely avoided losing his right eye with a rapid head dodge. The ball continued its flight breaking Marco's glass bottle and continued till it hit the wall where it bounced on the ground and revealed the number four on it.

Meanwhile Agon's face was contorted with rage and could barely control the volume of his voice as Ikkyu walked quickly toward him. "That was meant for his right eye" Agon growled out. Ikkyu's response was killed by the quick arrival of the chairman.

"What's that noise.....whats going on." The chairman looked around before settling his gaze on Agon with a slow rising Naruto off to the side.

Agon took off his glasses as the chairman approached and when the chairman looked to him for answers he already had an excuse ready. "Naruto here took a lottery ball but dropped it when he tripped...right?" Agon finished glancing at Naruto who knew it was a very bad idea to disagree with Agon.

"I'm very sorry sir.....I'm not the best coordinated person." Naruto bowed repeatedly in the background as the chairman returned his hard gaze to Agon and held it for a few moments trying, and failing, to see if there was a different story than the one involved.

"Well....be careful" The chairman said to an innocent face Agon before turning and walking away. Agon put on his glasses back on and the moment he did the evil aura of death was back in full force.

"Ikkyu, when we play against Deimon I'm starting." Agon and Naruto managed to tune out Ikkyu's excited yell and Agon continued "There is someone I'd like to crush." Sena foolishly took a glance at Agon and froze feeling the pure and unrestrained evil aura surrounding Agon.

Amidst all the action few had seen the remaining teams drawn their positions for the tournament but luckily for them the announcer was just about to begin his summary of the lottery.

"In block A of the Kanto Tournament the quick drawing Seibu Wild Gunmen take on the carnivorous Hakushu Dinosaurs." The two team leaders Marco and Kid looked at each other in a lazy battle of wills. Meanwhile the announcer continued naming off the teams.

"Meanwhile the fully restored fortress of the Ojo White Knights faces off against the ten time consecutive champions the Shinryuji Naga's." The air in the room was intense and for good reason as Agon and Shin stared each other down each believing his his victory.

"And introducing the B block of the Kanto tournament are speedy and ravenous Misaki wolves who will battle Kanto's own super heavy weight team the Taiyo Sphinx." Banba stood unflinchingly at the grinning and hungry looking leader of the Misaki wolves.

"Finally we have the Sado Strong Golems taking on the feisty and surprising Deimon Devil Bats." The big running back looked unconcerned (from stupidity or unknowing of Himura's reputation) at Himura who was barely holding in his laughing yet still giving the appearance of a face that rivaled the evilness of the devil himself.

"Yo Naruto you rigged it didn't you?" Agon muttered quietly having a major suspicion about the match set up as they seemed a little too perfect for his liking.

"Why Agon do you accuse me?" Naruto faked with a shocked face and for a moment Agon could have sworn a halo was around Naruto's head. "Of course this way we don't have to play any trash teams till the very end." Naruto said with complete seriousness.

"Tch you meddlesome brat, still i guess you did alright lets go we got a practice to do and then a game tomorrow." Agon then took one last look at all the trash in the room before sighing and waiting for his chance to leave the room.

Ikkyu and Naruto continued to flank Agon whose eyes that had once been alive were now back to their normal lifeless ones of uncaring attitude Agon was famous for. Agon grabbed Naruto by the back of his vest and began dragging him away from the room despite all on the witnesses. "Come on you dumb manager we are going back now." Agon's actions caused many in the room to feel pity for Naruto as he had the unenviable job of trying to control Agon (which is impossible).

"Kekeke, not bad fucking dreads" Himura was snickering at the dreads deviousness when Sena walked next to him trying to figure out the reason for his leaders actions. Himura quickly wizened up and not even turning to face Sena began talking.

"Shrimp, that kids like you." Sena looked at Himura not getting it until he saw flashbacks of him having to hid the fact that he was Eyeshield 21 from everyone until recently. Himura seeing the light bulb in Sena's head turn on continued. "When we face them I expect you to kill him." Himura then laughed evilly causing the people remaining in the room to feel a slight unnatural fear for a few seconds.

* * *

(Scene change)

* * *

"Agon please slow down.......Agon watch out.....ahhhhhh" Naruto was screaming as Agon was driving the high speed car he was in a the very limits of the car while avoiding the heavy highway traffic using his god speed impulse. Agon's anger was increasing every second and Naruto's yelling was not helping the situation. Finally Agon had enough and with a powerful one handed chop to the head made Naruto forcefully calm down and be quiet.

"Not bad acting manager, or should i say Kyuubi" Naruto's incompetent expression changed into one of an almost mirror image of Agon's of evil grin and the blue eyes turned red as the Kyuubi took over for a brief moment.

"Glad you liked our performance mortal, my container is getting rather good at interacting with you as the idiot manager, although" The Kyuubi paused for a second looking thoughtful before continuing. "I think Himura may have seen through your ruse."

Agon simply sneered derisively and laughed before replying. "His may be almost as smart as me but even he is no better than regular trash." Agon swerved over at the last minute exiting the high way yet causing the police cars chasing him to crash and block the exit allowing for a clean get away.

"All to easy" Agon laughed as they made it to the school without any further incidents. The remainder of the day was spent in waterfall training and a late night video watching at the same waterfall as the aces of the teams matched up.

* * *

(Time Skip)

* * *

"Set...hut...hike" Takami yelled and the two teams sprang int action. The Ojo White Knights were playing the Shinryuji Naga's in a vicious battle. Sakuraba sprinted down field being covered by a rapidly back pedalling Ikkyu who then turned and had to sprint down to follow a very fast Sakuraba. Takami spotted the weak point and in a perfect Everest throw completed the pass to Sakuraba who was rapidly tackled by Ikkyu. As they landed Sakuraba popped out of existence revealing himself to be just a henged shadow clone.

"Sheesh you hit hard Ikkyu" Naruto who was watching on the sidelines muttered and created another reinforced shadow clone to replace the destroyed clone. Naruto used shadow clones in training like Himura chewed gum, which meant all the time. He generally used them to create the opposing team so that the Shinryuji could practice against the closest thing to the actual opponent.

Of course Agon would always complain about the trash being better in the scrimmages than in the real games but always enjoyed crushing them even when he knew Naruto cheated and tried to make them better than they really were. Agon currently was in an interview and so was not playing against the clone army. The players got ready to start the next set of downs when Agon returned looking rather pissed about something. Upon seeing Agon unaware a nearby clone tried to stealthily sneak up on Agon and hit him in the head but Agon's god speed impulse easily resulted in the rather foolish clone to be crushed by a swift strike from Agon before the clones blow had even landed.

Not even bothering to put on pads Agon replaced the current linebacker on the field and got set already savoring the thought of crushing some trash. Naruto switched himself with a clone on the field the smoke giving the switch away but no one complained as they already knew what was going to happen as it was a tradition between Agon and Naruto.

"Must they do this every time." Ikkyu said as he sat down next to a resting Unsui. "Agon wins ninety percent of the time and when he doesn't win the rest of the day Agon gets even more violent so then normal." Unsui didnt reply as he was caught up in the memory that started the whole thing.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

Well Naruto I offer you a choice. If you can get past Agon once I will allow you to join the school and the football team." Naruto's confused look at the word football made Sumito sigh and grab a football and walking over he handed the ball to Naruto.

"Your task" The old man began as he led Naruto to the practice field where Agon was already waiting for him. "Is to stay within these two white lines, carry the ball the entire time and get past him" The old man finished by pointing at a grinning and excited Agon.

Naruto suddenly felt a cold chill go down his spine it was as if the shinigami himself had put his scythe around his neck and was just waiting to kill him. Never the less Naruto quickly put on the pads and helmet offered and walked out to the field standing a mere five yards away from a waiting Agon.

"You ready trash?" Agon sneered as he waited for Naruto to attack. Naruto suddenly grinned his trademark fox smile and charged toward Agon at blistering speed. The two collided with a huge explosion of dust, dirt, and debris, which made the task of seeing who was the winner impossible. Just as suddenly as the dust cloud appeared the smoke cleared revealing the two figures.

Agon was stretching backward already showing that Naruto had passed him. The onlookers were shocked at the turn of events, never before had they seen Agon get beat in a one on one showdown. Agon's arm advanced in slow motion toward Naruto who was also moving in slow motion. Suddenly Agon's god speed impulse alerted him to Naruto's words that would cause the rest of Naruto's practices to become very painful for him if he messed up even once.

"You rival the gods for a human but against the Kyuubi your nothing but a strong mortal, good bye trash" Naruto then blurred into action accelerating to a speed rivaling Sena's 4.2 second run and quickly made it to the end zone before stopping.

The entire team that had gathered to watch was absolutely stunned and in complete silence as Agon had never been beaten one on one like that ever before. Ikkyu was worried that Agon might take it a bit personal when suddenly Agon started laughing rather loudly before turning to face Naruto and staring at him with an expression his team hadn't seen him have on his face since last year.

"Not bad I acknowledge you almost at my level" Agon's statement drew several gasps and one slight frown from Naruto. Naruto started walking toward Agon intent on beating him again, Agon immediately sensed the challenge and grinned already ready for Naruto. With a blur Naruto was right in front of Agon already preparing to evade him. Naruto began to replace himself with an individual leaf when he saw Agon's smirk.

Another explosion of dust appeared that quickly faded revealing Naruto being flung backward the way he came from by Agon who had caught him despite Naruto using a ninja technique to avoid the tackle. The crowd was once again stunned at the recent turn when Agon made an announcement that sent chills down their spine.

"Your good but not at my level, still if my talent was a hundred then yours would be a ninty five." The small difference in numbers that Agon admitted managed to open the head coaches critical eye for the first time and take a really good look at the young boy who had suddenly appeared at the school. He sensed a presence that indicated that the boy was different in some way and decided to find out why his instincts told him so.

"Naruto, can you tell me your story please." The old man's serious face made Naruto gulp and after several seconds he began from the very beginning of his time in Konoha.

* * *

(END FLASHBACK)

* * *

"I'm still the greatest" Naruto's ranting caused Unsui to be shaken out of his memories and chuckle knowing Agon would demand vengeance for getting beat and having a touchdown scored on him. Sure enough Agon was walking over and getting set into offensive formation. Unsui had to fight a laugh as he knew Naruto did this mainly for him so he could have some time to pass to his brother.

"Unsui, Dragonfly formation now, I'm gonna crush that prankster for this." Unsui quickly rallied the Naga's offense together already having the feeling that this was going to be a very long day.

* * *

(OMAKE)

* * *

**"Shadow clone Jutsu"**, Naruto said with a mischievous tone coming through. Twenty clones popped into existence in front of the real Naruto. The clone Naruto's all grinned an evil looking smile that would unnerve anyone even Agon was a little afraid when Naruto grinned like that. The clones formed a hand sign and with a call of Henge all of the clone Naruto's turned into beautiful and naked woman who despite moving quickly still had their private area's covered in smoke albeit barely.

For the first time in his life Agon, the man loved by the gods, was left stunned and unable to react to the sight in front of him even with his god speed impulse he failed to notice the real Naruto sneak by him and score a touchdown. Suddenly a massive cloud of smoke restarted Agon's brain and immediately he began sprinting toward his prank obsessed partner his rage reported to being visible from space.

Naruto saw Agon sprint toward him and just had to point and laugh. "Ha ha I got you with my **Harem Jutsu **you totally fell for it." Naruto then noticed that Agon was still sprinting toward him and then finally noticed his anger when he was really close.

"Can't we just talk about this?" A very worried Naruto asked Agon who simply smiled before replying.

"Sure we can Naruto" Naruto looked very relieved for a second before his face turned to horror as he recognized the stance Agon was in. **"TRIDENT TACKLE"**Agon's screaming drew all attention to him except for his brother Unsui who was still relieving a flashback. The blow slammed Naruto in the chest and completely sent him into the ground backwards with a massive crater forming from the brutal impact.

Naruto despite being bruised and battered beyond belief still had the guts to continue to taunt Agon one last bit before unconsciousness. "I'm still the greatest, hehe" Naruto then slipped into blissful unconsciousness that was ruined by a cackling and laughing fox who was rolling around the ground unable to control his laughter at all.

* * *

Thus concludes the second chapter the story. I hope you liked the omake I got the idea last minute and it wouldn't leave my brain till I typed it out.

The next chapter should be out in about two weeks and that will kick start the Kanto tournament.


End file.
